Not All Human
by Katie190297
Summary: The team went to school together but we're only friends for a year before they became friends with other people. So what happens when school ends and they all meet each other at a college for the supernatural. Written by me & KatnissBellaPotter.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Katniss Bella Potter here. No it's Katie190297. Anybody else confused? Ok so me and Katie have worked together to give you this supernatural story. In the story there are also two OCs named Elsa (Dans Twin) &amp; Annabelle (Tom's Twin) We hope you like it.

This chapter was written by KatnissBellaPotter

* * *

I sat in my car turning whenever the GPS told me to.  
My name is Thomas Tupper but I prefer to be known as Tom.  
I am a werewolf!  
Cool eh?  
My twin sister Annabelle is a werewolf too but I think she only turned because I did.  
She looks up to me and I usually make the wrong mistakes, leading her on.  
I am about to start college but no ordinary college this one is for supernatural people!  
I can't wait!  
I have grown up a computer geek and a nerd being laughed and teased but since I was turned a week or something ago I have become stronger, quicker and apparently hotter.

It was my usual Summer holiday with my parents and Annabelle.  
We were camping when I heard screams and I jumped out my tent to see wolf like things killing my parents.  
I felt tears in my eyes as I saw the life leave them but I was also excited as I knew these were werewolves!  
Annabelle ran over to me and clung to me, scared they would come for us.  
Something grabbed her and we turned to see a guy in his early twenties.  
He asked us if we wanted to be werewolves if not we would be eaten.  
It was my chance to do something and I agreed.  
I felt a pain in my neck and fell into darkness.  
When I woke up Annabelle had also changed.  
Her usually dark brown hair and become different.  
It was much longer and had went from being dark at her roots to golden at her tips.  
I had lost all my baby fat off me and my muscles showed.

Now I am in my parents car with Annabelle.  
We turned to the school and I could see the worry in her.  
She was shy and timid. She never really spoke at all.  
Her first word came when she was 3, yep that late on.  
She doesn't tell many people but she has an anxiety disorder too.  
I worry about her in a way a brother does but at the same time she never leaves me and that's annoying so hopefully being here will change all that.

We grabbed our bags and walked into the building.  
The receptionist looked at us,  
"Thomas and Annabelle Tupper?"  
We nodded.  
"Here are your room keys. Thomas you are room 46 and Annabelle you are room 73."  
I smiled at her showing my teeth and took the key. I then walked off the opposite direction from Annabelle.

* * *

We hoped that you liked that you liked it.

Please review to let us know what you think.

Feel free to leave ideas.

Thanks for reading and check out are other stories on our separate profiles.


	2. Chapter 2

We would like to thank you for your kind reviews on the first chapter. To answer a question, yes they will get together eventually. So this chapter introduces Tom's twin sister Annabelle.

KatnissBellaPotter wrote this chapter.

* * *

I sat in the car looking out of the window.  
How did everything change so fast?  
It had started as a normal family holiday.  
Every Summer my parents, my twin brother Tom and I would head off to a campsite and spend around two weeks there.  
My parents were great they were always there for me and now they are gone.  
How you ask?  
It was late at night and I was asleep in my tent, I woke up when I heard a scream and ran out to see my mum and dad being dragged out by dog like creatures.  
I looked over to Tom's tent to see him standing there I ran over and stood behind him.  
We watched as they ATE my parents.  
I fell something cover my mouth and I began to kick and thrash about.  
Tom noticed and turned around.  
A boy stood there in his early twenties. He told us they were werewolves and that we had to choose between death and damned life.  
After a few seconds Tom chose to be one too.  
He bit into Tom's neck and I watched as my twin brother fell to the ground.  
He turned to me and I nodded showing him I wanted to be a werewolf too  
I had lost my parents I couldn't lose Tom.  
He went to bite me as a claw or something grabbed my face and tore down my right cheek.  
I heard numerous growls as I felt a pain in my neck and everything went dark.

3 days later Tom and I awoke and we realised what had happened.  
Tom was all for it being someone who is geeky like that and into this type of stuff but I was scared and I still am.  
We gathered the things that had survived the attack and we hopped in the car and Tom began to drive.  
My dad had showed him a few times but he still drove pretty badly.  
It took around 5 hours to get back to the house.  
Tom looked fine, just in shock.  
Two days later after locking ourselves in our house and only leaving during the night we got a letter from a school/college for the supernatural.  
Tom decided he wanted to go and I followed him.

I now sat in my parents car with Tom driving.  
My brown hair was tied back as usual.  
I never wore my hair down because of how long it was and I never wanted it cut.  
Tom squeezed my knee as we drove up to the building.  
I stepped out the car and grabbed my bags.  
I walked in behind Tom.  
Out of us two he was the most confident.  
I was petrified what if I didn't fit in here like at St. Hearts?  
What if I wasn't right? What if...?  
The questions went on in my head as we entered the building.  
The receptionist looked up and smiled.  
'Thomas and Annabelle Tupper?"  
We nodded.  
'Here are your room keys.  
Thomas you are room 46 and Annabelle you are room 73.'  
I smiled and lifted up the room key and headed on a separate way from Tom.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

The next chapter will be by Katie and will be Dan's POV so you get to learn about him and his twin. (Yay)

Please review and check out our other stories on our separate profiles.

Also feel free to give us ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys for reviewing and sticking with the story. I am glad that a few people are liking it. We are hoping to update this at 10pm every day but have only written a few more chapters and Katniss is busy with exams so there might not be an update some days.

Katie190297 wrote this chapter

* * *

My name is Daniel Morgan and I am just starting college.  
But this isn't any ordinary college.  
It is a college for the supernatural.  
I knew that I couldn't live like a normal person forever.  
But I am not even human so how could be normal in the first.  
I am a vampire that was born in the 1950's.  
My mother had died giving birth to me and my sister Elsa.  
And I don't really know about my father.  
All I know is that he left us.

I was brought up in a nun's house at age five until I ran away, my sister following me.  
The sister's tried to make me christian.  
It worked on my sister, but I rebelled.  
I am really close with Elsa, she looks up to me like the older brother I am.  
And she is the only family I have.

I am first starting college on my own since Elsa is having a meeting with her councillor Stella.  
The only reason I am here and she has to see Stella is because of me.  
I was going to go to a normal college and carry out my studies on sport and live a normal teenage life with Elsa.  
But it all changed over the summer.  
I snapped one day and was bored of just living.  
I wanted to live my live to the fullest, so that meant killing.  
It made me feel so alive until Elsa copied.  
As soon as she started, I stopped.  
But she couldn't stop so I got her a councillor named Stella to help her.  
I hated her seeing her like that.  
Elsa was sent her, but she couldn't do it alone so I joined her.

I have just pulled into the parking lot.  
There are around twenty to thirty students around un loading their cars.  
I hope Elsa get's here soon because I feel so lonely.  
Everybody seems to know everyone here.  
I took my bag out of the car and walked up to the large building.  
'Name?' The receptionist asked looking bored.  
'Daniel Morgan' I replied.  
She hands me my time-table and tells me that my roommate has already collected our key.  
One key?  
I couldn't handle this.  
Then I started to head to the corridor where the boys dorms are.

* * *

Thanks for reading

Please review to let us know what you think

Check out our other stories on our separate profiles


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for spreading the word about this story. Me and Katniss were working on a few other chapters today. If you have any please let us has also changed her profile picture to Annabelle.

KatnissBellaPotter wrote this chapter

* * *

My name is Aneisha Jones and I am a morpher.  
Ever seen Harry Potter well I'm like Tonks.  
I can change my appearance and I always have been able to do this and I always will.  
My family have been morphers for generations it's in our blood.  
We are mischievous and troublesome because if we do something wrong we can just change our appearance.  
I grew up attending school for normals and now I'm back in the supernatural world attending college for supernaturals.

I was walking through the corridors to room 74.  
I walked into the corridor to see there was only two rooms in it and a bathroom.  
I was surprised and walked past room 73 to see two familiar names.  
Room 73 – Elsa Morgan and Annabelle Tupper  
Elsa and Annabelle?  
You could have suspected Elsa.  
She aced history and acted really old fashioned even though she wasn't but Annabelle?  
The girl can hide well then.  
I walked up to my room and began to unpack.  
I didn't bother checking who my roommate was going to be.  
I walked into the room.  
There was two single beds, two closets, two desks, a toilet and a window.

I sighed and shoved my bag onto my bed.  
I pulled out all my clothes and hung them up.  
I shoved my phone charger and all my other stuff in my desk drawers.  
I got out my wash bag and placed it in the bathroom. I fixed my duvet and sat down happy with my side.  
I wonder what I'm going to be taught here.  
I already know enough about morphing and well what else do I need to know?  
I've stayed hidden for a good amount of time and no one has ever suspected me, I hope!  
I have half a mind to go and see who my roommate is going to be and another half says nah just leave it.  
Ignoring myself I got up and looked, Room 74 – Aneisha Jones and Zoe Summers

It can't be Zoe she's dead!  
SHE'S DEAD!  
Keri was with her when it happened!  
Wait hold up!  
She's a ghost?  
That would explain why I kept seeing her at St Hearts.  
Wait a minute?  
So Elsa, Annabelle and Zoe?  
What was St. Hearts?  
High School for supernaturals?  
Well Zoe is a ghost but not a born one, Elsa I am guessing is a vampire or something and was born along with her twin Dan. But Annabelle? She was perfectly normal.  
So was her twin Tom? Strange.  
I stood up and walked towards the door to see it open revealing the supposed dead Zoe Summers.

* * *

Wow that chapter is just gold.

We all love a little cliffy don't we? (Is it a cliff hanger)

Thanks for reading.

Please review and check out our other stories on our separate channels.


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter is being put up a bit earlier than usual because I just want to sleep!

Katie190297

* * *

Here I am, at my new home.  
College.  
But this college isn't any ordinary college.  
I am enrolled at a college for the supernatural.  
I bet your guessing how I became supernatural.  
Well it all started a month before the summer holidays.

Me and my sister Keri were crossing the street across from St. Hearts school.  
We were laughing and joking and I as we were about to cross the road I didn't see the car coming.  
I died in hospital a few hours later, with my boyfriend Daniel Morgan by my side.

I was alone in the world because I was a ghost a nobody could see me.  
I haunted the school of St. Hearts because people didn't care that I had died.  
They made me a memorial at the back of the school.  
But they thrashed it.  
Some times I think a girl named Aniesha Jones sore me but I wasn't sure.  
I was alone until I found this school one day in the summer.  
I'm hoping to make some new friends.

As I enter to my dorm, number 74, I see that there is a map of the corridor and who is on this corridor.  
I look down the paper till I see the list of names on my corridor.  
Dorm 73, Annabella Tupper &amp; Elsa Morgan.  
This couldn't be right.  
I thought that Elsa was supernatural because she never acted human when I was human once upon a dream.  
But Annabella though?  
I had to find out what she was.  
And then my eyes went to the drawing of my dorm.  
My room mate was no other than ANEISHA JONES!  
I couldn't be reading it right until the door opened and she was stood there.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Check out our other stories on our separate accounts.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the late update, we have both been busy. Update's will now stick to every Monday.

This chapter is by Katie190297

* * *

Here I am, in my car, on my way to college.  
Some people say that "college will be the time of your live".  
But how can it be the time of my life when I have lived for so long?  
I have been around in this small world for over a century.  
Century you ask?  
Well it is possible when you are a Vampire.  
I was born out of love, but it sadly didn't end that way.  
My mother had given birth back to me and my twin Daniel, back in 1950.  
She was a midwife, that had fallen for a Vampire, that had saved her during the war.  
My father was madly in love with my mother and wanted to give my mother everything.  
In the 1950's, nuns had to work alongside midwives so my mother was very holly, I was told.  
I never met my mother, or my father.

When my mother had given birth to Daniel it took a lot of strength to get him out since he wasn't a normal human baby.  
But when it came to pushing me out, my mother had died as soon as I was out.  
The nuns didn't like that one bit.  
One of the nuns staked my father and that was it.  
Me and my brother were orphans at birth.  
Nobody ever told Daniel what happen to my father.  
He thought that he had just dropped us off at a home a nun's home a birth and wanted nothing to do with us.

The nuns didn't know what to do with us.  
They tried to raise us to be good children and be the children of God, not the children of hell as they called it.  
I am Christian to this very day as I don't like being what I am one bit.  
But Daniel however love's it.  
He rebelled the nuns and ran away at the age of five.  
I ran away too.  
I am really close with him and he is the only family I've got.  
I got close with a boy just before I started high school but I broke up with him because I made him like me and I think he didn't want that.

Now this college I'm going to isn't any normal college.  
It's a college just for the supernatural to learn things.  
Learn things?  
I've been around for heaven knows how long and I know a lot.  
I didn't come here though to learn about supernatural history and things like that.  
I was going to a normal college, to study child care and be a midwife.  
But it all changed over the summer.  
Daniel had gotten fed up of living so he turned to killing and since I follow what he does so did I.  
But as soon as I started, he stopped.  
He hated seeing his pure hearted sister like this.  
But I couldn't stop.  
Daniel found me a councillor to help with It all and I was sent here.  
The councillor works on the college campus too so luckly I was safe here.  
I think Daniel came here to support me beacuse he only signed up for a few classes.  
I was only in one or two myself.

I have just pulled up in the parking lot  
Dan is no where to be seen.  
He must be up in his dorm unpacking.  
My councillor, Stella, wanted to see me this morning, so I was the last one the arrive out of all the students.  
I took a suit case out of the trunk of my car and pulled it up inside to college.  
The receptionist was stood very bored inside waiting for me.  
'Elsa Morgan, finally your here' She said handing me my time-table.  
I nod.  
I don't speak to others because I am really shy.  
The only people that I would talk to are people from my past, Stella and Daniel.  
I also had the occsinal chat with the nuns.  
She tells me that my room-mate is in my room.  
I look at the room number on my sheet and head up down the corridor that could be my haven or hell, for God knows how long.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review and let us know your ideas.

Also please check out our other stories on our separate profiles.


	7. Chapter 7

This chaper was written by Katniss Bella Potter

* * *

Dan stood outside room 46.  
There was no way that this was correct, his room door read Daniel Morgan and Thomas Tupper.  
Tom wasn't a supernatural, it wasn't possible.  
He had been best friends with Tom in 1st Year (which I think is Year 7/6th Grade) through to the Christmas Break in 2nd Year ,when Dan made new friends who didn't like Tom, and never once had Dan suspected he was supernatural.  
Shakingly he pulled his hand on the handle and opened the door.  
Tom stood putting up a poster of Marvel Avengers Assemble, he turned round and stood with his mouth open.

"Dan?"

"Tom?"  
Both boys stood eyes widened, mouths opening for 3 minutes 47 seconds then Dan finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I guess it's obvious I'm attending college."  
Tom grinned sarcastingly.

"No I mean how are you supernatural?"

"How are you?"

"I'm a vampire..."

"Really, cool! Do you sparkle like Edward?"

"NO!"  
Dan stood confused as Tom frowned.

"How old are you?"

"I was born in 1953."

"Wow."

"Wait Tom how are you a supernatural?"

"I'm a werewolf. Let me explain..."  
So Tom then explained to Dan what had happened over the course of the Summer.

"Wait so is Elsa here?"  
Asked Tom curiously.

"Yeah just imagine if she was sharing with Annabelle." Said Dan laughing!

"They would be shocked."  
The two boys laughed at the possibility.

"How have you been? Zoe's death must have been quite a shock to you."  
Dan nodded in reply.

"I still can't get over it Tom. I feel like she isn't dead."

"But you were with her were you not when the monitor stopped beating?"  
Again Dan nodded to upset to speak.

"Mate I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened. Zoe was a great friend."

"She was an even better girlfriend."  
Tom smiled and slapped Dan on the back.

"C'mon let's unpack."  
Tom stood up and walked back over to his poster.

"Still into Marvel then?"  
Tom nodded laughing.

"It's amazing."  
Dan shook his head and began to unpack.  
He hung up his clothes and then pulled out a poster.

"You like Queen?"

"Yeah embarrassing I know but I like it."

"Well that's me and Marvel."

"You talk about it like you're dating."  
Tom burst out laughing and finished putting his stuff away.  
He sat on his bed and got out a comic.

"Really Tom?"  
Asked Dan with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't judge me and I won't judge you."

Dan shook his head and turned his head to the door as a familiar voice said,

"Found them."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Check out our other stories on our separate profiles.


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. A lot of stuff has been happening. I have been seriously ill and I'm still sad over the death of a YouTuber that died not too long ago. Chapters will hopefully up more as I will have time to work on them now.

Katie190297 wrote this chapter

* * *

Elsa stood outside room 73 shaking.  
She looked and saw that there was only two room so it couldn't be that bad.  
"I can't do this" she said outloud.  
Why did she say that because they next thing that happened was that both room door opended.  
In front of her stood Annabelle Tupper and then in the next room doorway stood the dead ZOE LONDON! and Aneisha Jones.  
The four girls looked at each other in shock.  
They had said the odd "Hello" at St. Hearts but nothing more than that.  
Annabelle invited them into her room and surpisnly there was none stop talking amost the fours girls for around three hours!  
Just random chat about there likes and things and how they are at the college.  
"It's funny how we all grew up togther but were only friends for a sort while?"

After hours of talking, they all decided to go look around the large school just to know where they were all going.  
"Is Tom here by any chance?" Aneisha asked out of the blue as they walked past the cantene.  
"AND DAN" Zoe practically shouted.  
Aneisha had the biggest crush on Tom and Zoe had the biggest crush on Dan.  
"We can go find them if you like, but dinner is in at 6:30 and that in 30 mintues" Elsa said looking at her watch.  
The two twins nodded then all hooked arms and went to find the boys dorm's.

The girls walked the corridor's for five minutes until they found themselves in other corridor's like there dorms.  
They gussed that these was the boys corridor as there were boy's name's on the doors.  
As they walked through the corridor, to find Tom &amp; Dan's name's on a door, various boys were winking at the girls.  
"Anybody take your fancy Elsa?" Annabelle asked hooking arms with her.  
Annabelle and Elsa had soon become fast friend again.  
Maybe it was true about twins from differnt family being good freinds.

"Found them" Zoe said stopping in front of a door.  
Elsa stopped in the middle of the corridor forcing Annabelle to stop too.  
The door opened revealing Dan.  
"Hello ladies" he said looking in the corridor.  
Then his eyes landed on his sister in a trance.  
He rushed out the door.  
"Elsa what's wrong?" he asked trying to get her to move.  
All she did was point to the door with a shaky hand.  
Annabelle looked at looked at the door too and froze.  
"Annabelle!" shouted Tom coming out of the room.

Dan and Tom looked at the door too reading the names, of their neighbours, on the door.  
The door read Vladamir and Nathinel.  
The boy's knew those name's and knew those name's well from the conversations that had been having all afternoon.  
There were Elsa's first real boyfriend, that she killed and the creator of the wolf inside Annabelle.  
"This can't be" Said Dan in shock."I thought you had killed him" He continued.  
Daniel had been best friends with Vlad at the time of his death.  
Everybody looked to Elsa.  
"There's something I need to tell you all" Elsa said slumping down agasint the wall.  
They all sat round her in a circle on the floor.  
"I didn't kill him, I just couldn't loose him and then I left him because I thought he wouldn't want to see me when he wakes up" Elsa started to sob.

How could she do this to me thought Dan.  
He was my only friend that I had ever had.  
"Noo!" screamed Elsa, then in a blink of an eye she had ran off.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

What should happen next?

Also check out our stories on our separate channels.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this took me to update this story. I have been really sick and having internet trouble. This chapter was written by Katie190297

* * *

How could she do this to me thought Dan.  
He was my only friend that I had ever had.  
"Hey Dan" A voice said behind them.  
Dan knew that voice, it was the voice of one Vladamir.  
The group of new freinds just stood looking at Vlad.  
"Did I do something wrong" Vlad asked nervoulsy.  
Then the first punch was thrown.  
Dan had start to beat him up.  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT THAT WE ARE HERE IN THE FRIST PLACE, IF YOU HADN'T HAVE PRESSURED HER TO DRINK FROM YOU ALL THOSE YEARS BACK SHE WOULD STILL BE THE GOOD CHRISTIAN SHE IS" another punch "AND I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO DRINK DUE TO LOOSE MY BEST FREIND" then he was on the floor kicking him.  
"DAN THINK ABOUT ELSA!" Tom shouted to calm him down.  
"Ok but only for Elsa" he stopped kicking.  
The girls stood there with there mouth's open.  
"Sorry dude, I just kind of lost it" Dan said helping Vlad up.

They all went inside Dan and Tom's room and started to tell them what had happend to him.  
"Well frist off when I woke up you and Elsa was no where to be found, so I tried to help myself, Elsa had told me about being a new born so I knew all the ropes but I couldn't do it on my own so I found this place, where we all are now and have been here for years. I only find out the other day that you guys were coming here, I was going to leave but I thought that I have to see you guys again." Vlad told the story.  
It took a few mintues for Dan to take in what he had just been told.  
They looked at the clock and saw that it was now 6:30pm, time for dinner.  
"We have to go for dinner but some one has to find Elsa" Dan said getting up and walking to the door.  
They all went outside and waited for Dan to go to dinner.  
"Please Dan, I know that you like to eat human and I really don't care, just let me find Elsa" Vlad pleaded.  
Dan nodded.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Check out our other stories on our separate channels.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter was wriiten by Katnissbellapotter

* * *

Elsa ran into her room with tears in her eyes, shortly followed by Annabelle who ran in and lay on her bed. Sniffing Elsa wiped her face and turned to face her friend.

"What's wrong with you?"  
Elsa's voice stuttered as she spoke.

"Nathaniel is here."  
Annabelle replied sitting up.

"Who?"

"He's the guy who turned me, before I was turned I heard them yell at him calling him Nathaniel. What's with you?"  
Annabelle began to play with the hair over her scar as Elsa fidgeted in her seat.  
"A boy I dated is here. I thought I killed him but I must have turned him. His name is Vlad, short for Vladmir."

"What's so bad about him being here?"  
Annabelle tilted her head at her friend who sighed.  
"I damned him to eternal life."

"We're all damned."  
Annabelle muttered under her breath but Elsa's sharp senses got it. Elsa then mumbled an agreement and walked over to her friends bed, giving her a hug when she arrived."  
"Maybe we should head back down?"  
Annabelle nodded in agreement and stood up. Elsa stood up and smiled at her friend.

"You've changed the way you wore your hair, I don't like it."  
Elsa pulled the hair out of Annabelle's face to reveal the scar.

"What is that?"

"A scar."

"Yeah I knew that!"  
Elsa shook her head at her friend.

"I mean how did you get it? Anna?"

A smile crept across Annabelle's face, the only people to call her Anna was her parents and Elsa.

"Hello?"

"Oh, when I was turned one of his friends scratched my cheek."

"It looks painful."

"I don't really notice it."  
Annabelle shrugged and pulled the hair back over her scar for it to be pulled away again by Elsa.

"Stop hiding it, be proud."

"Of a scar?"

"It's shows you've been through a lot and that you are brave enough to overcome it."

"Oh look at you getting all poetic on me."  
Elsa burst out laughing at Anna.

"I missed you Elsa, when you left and became friends with Katie and the others it was strange not having you around. Then Aneisha parted ways with me and Zoe died. I felt alone."  
"Anna I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you for the girls. It was a chance to be popular and I took it. Biggest mistake of my life may I add."

Annabelle gave her friend a tight squeeze then smiled in wonder.

"You're a vampire right?"  
Elsa nodded.

"What type of vampire are you? Are you like the cullens?"

"I do not sparkle!"

"Thank God! But what are you like?"

"Well it's kinda scary actually."

"Go on."  
Annabelle sat down on her bed and crossed her legs, grinning like a five year-old about to get a present. Elsa stared at her strange friend then shook her head.

"I turn whenever I'm thirsty. For blood. We mainly have human blood but we can survive for a short period on human food. Our eyes go pure black, it's like there is holes because it's just black. We get red lines on our hands, our canines grow into fangs."

"Do you turn into bats?"

"No, I wish we did though."

"Same it would be so cool to fly."

"Zoe floats?"

"True."  
The two friends laughed then Elsa sat on her bed.  
"Now werewolf tell me what's it like being you."  
Annabelle pondered for a moment then began.

"Well we can turn whenever we want night or day, we turn into huge dogs like Jacob. We can't control it on full moons though, we just turn then and can't turn back till the moon goes down. We bark instead of talk. Our eyes turn blood red. Tom has really dark brown almost black fur like most werewolves including the ones that killed our parents."

Annabelle paused then continued on.

"Mine's is an almost gold colour. We usually eat human food or wild animals. It's only on a full moon we'd ever eat a human."

"Whoa."

"Yeah I know. Wait I forgot to ask what year where you born?"

"I was born in 1953"

"That's old!"

"Don't remind me."

Annabelle stood up and walked over to her poster of Harry Potter which had fallen.

"Still obsessed then?"

"Yeah but I love the Hunger Games."

"Yeah I started reading that, is it good?"

"Yeah, but oh when..."

"Lalalala don't spoil it!"  
Elsa covered her ears walking around the room.

"Okay, okay. What time is that?"

"6:30, why?"

"Damn it, we need to head for dinner."

A small knock sounded and both girls looked over to see a dark haired boy standing against the door.  
"Elsa..."

"What do you want Vladmir?"  
Hurt registered on the young vampires face. Annabelle looked between the two and licked her lips in tension.

"I'll leave you two, see you at dinner Elsa."  
Annabelle grabbed her small bag, not knowing whether she would need it's contents, and scurried past Elsa. As she walked out the door she growled slightly as she passed Vladmir. Then she walked out the room leaving the two teens staring at one another. "So how have you been Elsa?"

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review.

Check out our stories on our separate profiles.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys &amp; welcome to another chapter.  
Katie wrote this chapter.

* * *

Elsa stood there shocked.

The boy that she thought she had lost was stood right in front of her.

She couldn't even talk, she knew a stutter would come out of she did.

Should I shout and him or be calm or... she thought.

After what felt like a forever of silence Elsa finally spoke.

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry.' Elsa said trying to not break down into tears.

"I mean I knew this day would come that you would find me after all these years I just wasn't prepared for it" She continued "Well why don't you sing your felling s then? I know it helped on the past, your voice voice is the most beautiful thing I've heard" said Vladimir.

Elsa nodded and started to sing to sing I Will Always Love You by Whitney Huston.

"Wow glad you still feel the same way" said Vladimir wrapping his arms around Elsa.

"I know you want to kiss me, Just go ahead" Elsa wishperd.

He lifted her chin up with a single finger pulling them both into a kiss.

They held each other kissing positively until there was a sound of a Mobile phone.

It was Dan texting Elsa telling her dinner had just started.

"Come on let's go down for dinner" said Elsa putting her phone in her pocket and grabbing vlads hand.

They both looked at their clasped hands and smiled.

Opening the door glad popped the question.

"So what do we call this, I mean me and you?"

"How about calling me your girlfriend".

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Have a nice day, night, whatever time it for you.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I havent uploaded in a while but here I am again. I will be uploading more in the new year.

* * *

Elsa and Vlad walked into the caffetria hand in hand. People watched them as they walked in but they really didnt care of what others thought of them. They couldnt see Dan or the others so they just walked up to the server area.

There was lots of things to choose from because of the differnt types of supernatural creatures. There was meat's such as chicken, beef, ham, bacon and distuntly human flesh from the werewolves. Bloody steaks for vampires, brains for zombies, eyeballs and other stuff for other supernatural creatures.  
"Look at all those chickens!" Vlad said mimking the little girl from the popular video. Elsa just laughed at him. She had missed his sense of humor.

At any normal school you would just order your food and that was it but here was different. There was a woman, like the one when they first went into the school, standing at the end of the ques. She held a clipboard in her hand.

"Names?" She asked with a cheery smile.

"Elsa Morgan and Vladamir Green" Vlad replied.

What does knowing our names have to do with food thought Elsa. Then the woman started to speak again "Ok so meal times are different here from any normal schools, So right here it says that your both vampires correct?" Elsa and Vlad both nodded.

" Ok so firstly i'm going to explain the meals directions, When you ever need anything to eat thought the say between classes you must come down here as I have noted here that you missy do not eat for a few hours and then pass out" the woman said pointing at Elsa.

"Just come down and shout for the cook in the kitchens." She then gave Elsa a pass to get out of class when she needed.

" Now as you can see there are three different food areas." They looked at the areas and sore the signs above the area's. They wrote "Vampire/Human-Realted", "Wolves" and "Other". "In the Other section we have food such as eyeballs and body parts and things like that, in the wolves we had the meat and finally in the Vampire/Human-Related we have human food and bloody steak and things like that" The woman explained. The woman then sent the two teens on there way to choose what they wanted.

They both walked both straight to the "Vampire/Human-Related" area.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
